MY HEAD IS AN ANIMAL
by MONSTERSandMEN
Summary: Levi is the most dangerous criminal in Republic City but when he turns himself in, people start to question his motives. Rhett is the best prison guard they've got and Levi has his eyes on her for she may hold secrets that could destroy the bending world, and Levi's not the only one after them. The problem is, she has no idea she holds these secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Season 3 of the Legend of Korra has inspired me to write something with bending, so I thought why not combine my two favourite shows?

I've based it off Avatar the Last Airbender because this story relates more to it but I've used Republic City from Korra and may use more themes from it. I'm not sure if any character from Avatar or Korra will make it in yet. I also set the world in the present day rather than past.

I hope you enjoy, leave a comment on what you think!

* * *

It was my day off so I spent it working out at home; I lived in a big loft on the top floor of an apartment building in Republic City. The walls were a red brick, and the whole room was open, it was too big for one person but I liked it. The second floor was a platform big enough to hold my bed and the bedside table; it was attached to the corner of the room with stairs leading up to it. Beside it was a large window that was the length of my loft apartment, going from roof to floor; I had to get custom-made black curtains to cover it.

I was currently hitting the punching bag I had hanging from the platform above when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the name calling 'Oluo,' he's a good friend of mine who's also an earthbender; I flipped it open.

"_Yo_, what's up?" I took a swig of my water.

"You're not gonna believe this!"

That peaked my interest, "what's going on?"

"We got him!"

My brow twitched, he loved dragging things out. "_Who _Oluo?"

"Levi Rivaille!"

I almost choked on my water. "No _way_, you've got to be shitting me!"

"That little bastards being interrogated as we speak. We've got him on the big screen. Get your ass down to the station…and bring coffee."

I snapped my phone shut and quickly showered, thanks to my short hair it didn't take long. I dressed in a grey cotton long sleeved shirt with a black pair of jeans, I threw my signature tight fitting worn black leather jacket with a collar that would stop at the nose when zipped up.

I pulled my short brown curly bob from the collar, pulled my leather boots on and grabbed my house keys, heading for the door. Quickly locking it, I decided to take the stairs instead, the elevator was too slow.

There was a coffee shop a block away so I headed there first and ordered two large black coffees. I used the warmth of it to keep my hands from freezing; it was one of the colder autumn mornings.

Taking the subway, I finally arrived at the station. I didn't bother owning a car when I lived in such a big city; everything was either walk distance or a short train ride away.

Inside the station people were bustling around excitedly, they all had the mandatory uniform, black form fitting pants, black boots that went halfway up the calf, a grey coloured vest that acted as an armour and either a black tank underneath or a long sleeved black shirt. Radios were strapped to their belts the part that's spoken into attached to their shoulder; a baton, gun and handcuffs were also attached on their belts.

The police force was made of different element benders and non-benders. We benefit from the assortment since not every criminal is a bender or non-bender.

I press the elevator button with my pinkie and wait patiently. When it finally dings and opens I stepped inside and pushed the tenth floor button, that's where Oluo's floor was, each floor has their own interrogation room.

My heart picked up its' pace as I become more and more excited, getting closer to the person we have been trying to catch for months. Levi Rivaille was a firebender and the leader of a huge mafia in Republic City, he's known for dealing drugs, firearms, smuggling people, and his specialty, killing people that are problems or he just doesn't like.

On the fifth floor the elevator opened and a group of female officers stepped in.

"Tenth floor?"

I nod my head and one hits the button to close the doors. The girls seemed to be in a good mood, giggling excitedly to each other.

"I heard he's pretty good looking but super short."

"Really? A short guy calling all the shots? Maybe his looks make up for it."

I roll my eyes from behind them; some girls can be so naïve.

When the elevator doors open I see a large group of people standing around a monitor. I'm quite short so I had to stand on my tippy toes and jump a bit; I finally spotted the curly, sandy blond hair that belonged to Oluo near the front of the crowd. I squeezed through the other officers and stood beside him.

"It's about time, you've almost missed the best part."

I hand him his coffee and I take a sip from mine, eyes focused on the screen. I can just see the baldhead of Keith Shadis, he's an older man but you don't want to piss him off, he's not a bender but he doesn't need the extra help. Keith ranks under the chief of police, Dot Pixis, a waterbender, who's even older but has a better temper.

Sitting across from Keith is the man everybody has been so excited for, Levi Rivaille. His hands are chained to the table in front of him and his expression is neutral. Even through the TV I could tell this guy was dangerous, his eyes gave off malice and you could tell by the way he held his self that he was even more terrifying than Keith.

I could see that he had a white long sleeved shirt on that dipped at the collar, he had short black hair styled in an undercut, he was skinny but you could tell he had plenty of muscle. The girls in the elevator were right, he was attractive but when you thought of all the things he had done that aspect of him is wiped away.

"Has he confessed yet?" I ask Oluo this, not looking away from the screen.

"No, not yet but I think he will soon. These guys have been intense to watch, I don't think Shadis has had this much trouble before."

They had been silent since I had gotten here, I could see Shadis shifting; he was probably going through papers. He finally spoke.

"Why did you give yourself up now, at the peak of your little '_business'_? When we arrived you could have easily escaped just like the other times, so why now?"

Levi shrugged his shoulders, as if he wasn't going to jail for the rest of his life. "I guess it wasn't my lucky day." Levi's voice was deep and drawling.

I knew there would be a vein bulging on Keith's temple right now, I know because I've been the cause of many before. I could also tell because Levi's lip twitched upwards at the face Keith was probably making.

Keith stood and slammed his hands onto the table. "You piece of trash! You know more than I do of the shit you're in right now and you decide to give yourself up because you're '_tired'?_ What do you have plans for in that messed up head of yours?"

He didn't even flinch. "Shit happens. I admit to doing everything that's in that little folder of yours, even if there's some I didn't do." Levi clasped his hands together and Keith dragged his own hands down his face, the interrogation was over.

"Round him up! I want him out of my sight!"

Two officers entered the room and started working on his cuffs. Keith walked out of the room scratching his chin, he paused when he saw me; I stood there like a deer in the headlights.

"And what in the _hell _are _you _doing here!?"

I stood up, straight as a board, "Oluo called me in sir!"

Keith walked straight to me and took my coffee out of my hands.

"You're not even a part of this station! Get back to the prison!" He began to drink my coffee and I was about to say something but thought better of it.

"It's my day off and I took the opportunity to watch your excellent work at interrogation. You did a superb job, I could see him shaking where he sat!" I was saluting as I said this, my eyes focusing on a spot behind his head. It was easier if you didn't make eye contact with him.

Though I really wasn't part of this station, I was a prison guard at the highest security prison for the most dangerous criminals. However, the station and the prison were connected so workers from both sides were in and out of the two buildings all the time.

"Don't try to make up for your insolence!"

I shifted my eyes behind him in time to see Levi exit the room. His cold, grey eyes locked with my silver ones, and the look in his eye was like he had just found something he had been looking for. I was the first to break eye contact and look back at Keith; a chill went down my spine.

"It won't happen again, sir."

"_I doubt it_. The two of you are always slacking off. Petra! Keep an eye on these two!" Keith walked away with my coffee, i scowled at the back of his head. He probably on his way to finish paperwork and get things ready for the trial.

"Yes sir!"

A girl with short, light ginger hair saluted him. She was a pretty girl with big bright hazel eyes and she was just an inch or two taller than myself…she's 158 cm, I'll let you figure out the rest.

My phone suddenly rang and I looked at the caller ID, 'Erwin Smith'. I hesitantly opened the phone, speaking to him always kept me on my toes; he was the man in charge at the prison.

"Morgan here."

"Rhett, I hate to call you on your day off but I need you to come in. I'm sure you're already at the station so you know what's going on. You're my best guard and I need you when Rivaille comes in, the trial isn't going to take long with this one."

"Okay, give me an hour and I'll be right in."

"I'll see you then."

I flip my phone shut and address Petra and Oluo. "I'll see you guys later, trouble in paradise."

I half walk half run to the stairwell exit and leap over the stairs' railing, falling to the first floor.

I'm an airbender, so why not take the convenient short cut?

* * *

I walked through the doors to the prison heading for the locker rooms to drop my jacket off and pick up my equipment. I liked the people I worked with here but not as much as I did at the station. I would have liked Oluo and Petra to be here but they preferred to be out in the city catching the bad guys. I'm a prison guard because I can keep to myself here as well as the fact that I'm an airbender and as far as anyone knows, I'm the only one.

Therefore, this gives the prisoners a challenge if they get rowdy because they're not experienced with fighting airbenders who are quick and agile on their feet.

Mikasa Ackerman was adjusting her radio when I walked into the women's locker room.

Mikasa is a firebender and one of the many younger guards here. She has days where she goes on about her being better than everybody yet the next day she's the perfect human being who you're able to relate to. Luckily her good side comes out more than the bad. But she's not wrong; she is better than half the people here.

"You were called in too?" I ask her this as I walk to my locker and open it, taking my jacket off.

"Yes, apparently for this Levi Rivaille. He can't be that bad that we need all the good guards."

I'm working on my radio now and I smirk to myself, there it is. "I have to agree, he's pretty short but hey look at me and I'm a _tank_." I cockily gesture to myself and pose, okay maybe I was overconfident about my expertise too, but that's what the workplace is all about.

She only stares at me blankly before shutting her locker door and walking out of the room, I scowl after her. She can be way too serious.

After putting on all my equipment, handgun, baton, and handcuffs, I sigh and shut the locker door walking out of the room. I decided to wear a black long sleeved shirt since winter was coming quickly and our heater isn't the best. I was rolling my sleeves up when I heard my name being called.

"Rhett!" I look over and see another younger guard waving at me, Eren Yeager. He had shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes; he's a firebender and a pretty cocky kid. There was another blond, blue-eyed boy beside him, Armin Arlert a waterbender. Armin wasn't as spontaneous as Eren but he was _smart_.

Eren, Armin and Mikasa were always seen together when on duty, and they made a pretty good team so no one has told them to split up. In a place like this, the best working team is needed.

I waved back to him grinning.

I head to the upper room that overlooks Wing B's prisoner cells; this wing held the dangerous criminals in the prison and it was the Wing I was put in charge of. They're locked up now because of the excitement about the deadliest man in the city coming in. It's quite loud with them yelling back and forth and banging on the cell bars. Bending was prohibited and if you did bend, it was a week in the shoe so their only option was being annoying.

Everything was made of an extreme heat resistant plastic; this prevented the prisoners from metal or earthbending and if fire was used then there would be no damage done to the plastic.

I sit down beside Reiner Braun, a large built, short shaved blond haired guy; he's an earthbender and a pretty sturdy one at that. He always brought a box of donuts in and sat up here to eat them all. If I know he's working the same shift as I am, I seek him out and steal some off him…like I'm doing now.

"They're going to be pretty disappointed when they see him." I say this to Reiner as I bite into a powdered raspberry filled donut.

"Have _you_ seen him?" Reiner has powder at the corner of his mouth and his brows are raised as he asks me, mouth full with a donut.

"Yeah, I watched the tail end of Keith Shadis interrogating him."

"You're so lucky, you always see the cool stuff!"

"When you're as good as me you'll learn all the tricks to get in on the good stuff." I give him a wink and put the last of the donut in my mouth.

I put my feet up on the control table; leaning back in my chair I fold my arms behind my head. Another reason I took this job.

"_Morgan._"

Erwin's voice came through on Reiner's and my radio. I sit up, pressing and holding the button to the radio on my shoulder.

"Right here."

"_I need you out front. Rivaille is almost here and I want you part of the escort, can't be too careful with this one._"

"I'll be right there."

I stand up and give Reiner a playful slap on the head.

"Look alive kid! We're bringing in the big guns!"

"_Man_, you still get the fun jobs even when you're so short."

I give him the finger and grab the last donut in the box, earning a colourful name from him.

I had just put the last of the donut in my mouth and was licking my fingers clean as I opened the door to where the new arrivals were dropped off. I saw Erwin's blond, perfectly kept hair and Nile Dok standing beside him. I hated that guy; he's such a _dick._

Erwin was taller than Nile and had a larger build he was also a waterbender; Nile was a non-bender. He had brown shaggy hair, a mustache and goatee; his eyebrows were considerably thinner than Erwin's as well, though I think everybody's were.

I walk up to Erwin's side, "Erwin…_Nile._" I glare at Nile around Erwin and he glares back, he's tried to get me fired on multiple occasions but everybody knows I'm better than him.

Erwin looks between the two of us before rolling his eyes.

"Rhett I want you to take up the rear Nile and I will go in front. You're swifter on your feet so if he tries anything you'll be the first to react."

"I won't let that bastard out of my sight."

"Good to hear."

Shortly after the van arrived, the three of us walked up to it and I grabbed the handle to the sliding door and opened it.

Levi slowly stepped out of the van, he was dressed in our inmate clothing, dark red pants and an oversized t-shirt, I could see the dark grey long sleeve he had underneath it and over the red shirt was the black jacket for the colder weather.

His hands were cuffed and a chain led to his black canvas slip on shoes where his ankles had a chain running between them. Clutched in his hands was a plastic bag filled with the cell essentials, bedding, pillows and any personal items suitable for the prison.

I saw his eyes shift towards mine before going to Erwin's. My nerves were on edge as I was watching his every move, looking for any signs that would indicate bending.

I slide the van door shut, not taking my eyes off him. Nile was doing the same; he's standing a few paces in front of Levi as Erwin talked business to the one who drove him here. He took a folder from the man and turned to Levi.

"Levi, I'm Erwin Smith. I'm also the one whose in charge around here, so I get to decided what and what not to do with you. I advice you to keep on my good side."

Levi didn't say anything; he looked almost bored.

"You'll follow me to your cell."

"Then lets not waste any time." Levi spoke in his drawling voice; Erwin gave him a stern look before turning and walking into the building. Nile was right beside him, Levi behind the two and I was hot on his heels.

I couldn't help but notice that he was taller than me, _damn_.

We stopped at the desk inside and Erwin gave the folder he got from the driver to the person behind the desk. We continued walking towards Wing B.

My hands twitched at Levi's every move, it was almost like he moved on purpose to get a reaction from me. The look he gave me in the station still haunts me; this man was terrifying.

I hear a beep at the front and a click as the door to Wing B is opened. The prisoners erupted at once with taunts when they saw Levi enter. The room had two floors of cells; we walked up the plastic stairs to the second floor.

"Looks like we've got some fresh meat boys and girls!" I recognized the voice at once, Rudy. He's a firebender and was all talk, he never knew when to shut up, and he loved it when new inmates came in.

We were coming up to his cell and I could see his hands wrapped around the plastic bars, his nose sticking out, I could see his curly black hair.

"And if it isn't my favourite guard, how are you doing darling?" I bend air at his hands and it was like I took a whip to them. He jumped back from the bars, yelping in pain. "I don't mind! I like it when they play rough!"

And that was the worst part of working as a prison guard.

I sneer, "_disgusting_." I had said this under my breath but I saw Levi's head tilt to the side, as if he heard me.

We finally came to a stop in front of his cell; he would be rooming with a younger kid Pete, a waterbender. He was quiet but you couldn't let that distract you from his true nature.

I saw Erwin wave to the control center that looked down from above, that's where Reiner is right now, I could see he through the large window. The door buzzed and there was a click; Erwin grabbed a bar and slid it open, speaking to Levi.

"Meet Pete, he's your cell mate. Doesn't talk much but I'm sure you'll be fine with that. Dinner's at 6."

Levi stepped into the cell and I grabbed the keys around my belt for his cuffs. Kneeling I first unlocked the cuff on his right, then his left ankle. I stood up and unlocked the ones on his wrists; I could feel his eyes on me the whole time, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Stepping out of the cell I slide the door shut, the lock automatically locking.

"Enjoy your stay." I give a sarcastic smile and walk away, I know he's trying to get in my head but I'm an airbender and the mind was my specialty.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall; it was 8:10pm. I was back in the room overlooking Wing B; Reiner was called to do something so I was sitting by myself. Levi had only made his bed and laid down on it for 3 hours until dinner time, when that was over he returned to his position in bed.

This was boring.

I was saved when my phone rang, it was Eric my landlord for the apartment, I frowned answering it; he was never one to phone me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rhett. Listen, umm I think someone broke into your apartment. I was doing my regular walk about and your door was cracked open, and I know you never leave your door open."

"Okay, thanks for phoning Eric. I'm going to try and get over there, I'll see you then." I flipped my phone shut and brushed my hair back, exhaling in frustration, _shit!_

Flipping my phone back open I search for Erwin's name in my contacts and phone him, I didn't want to use my radio and announce it to the whole shift working. On the third ring his professional voice answered.

"Erwin."

"I think there may be a break and enter at my house, I'm sorry but I've got to go check it out. Rivaille hasn't moved an inch since he got here, we should be good for the night."

"I understand, you can take the night off but I would like you here for the afternoon tomorrow. You should report it if anything's missing."

"Will do, thanks." Shutting my phone I stand up and head straight to the locker rooms, notifying someone to go to Wing B's watch station.

I quickly undressed from my equipment and put my leather jacket on, zipping it all the way up so it came to my nose. It was nighttime now so the air will be cold and I was right when I stepped outside, my breath came in clouds as it rose from my collar, winter was approaching faster and faster each year, it was only October.

The streets were busy with people; there were instruments being played and street firebender performers. I don't have time to enjoy the fun, I need to get to my apartment, make sure everything's in its rightful place.

I couldn't keep still on the subway, I should have brought my glider but I was thinking I would be at the prison all night and it was too cold to use it anyways.

When the doors opened I jogged outside, it was an aboveground subway so there was a high platform that lead to it. I was taking the stairs two at a time, using the air around me to push me forward and keep me from falling.

I was finally on flat ground, clouds quickly floating from my mouth as I ran. I came to the front doors of my apartment building and put my key in to unlock it, it _was _meant to keep out those who weren't residents but that obviously failed.

I took the stairs to the 15th floor, I jumped to the railing of each floor, pulling my self onto one railing then pushing off of to the railing one floor up, using the air to propel me upwards. I was finally on the top floor and burst through the stairwell doors.

I saw Eric leaning against the wall by my door at the end of the hallway. I jogged up to him and gave him a nod in greeting. Eric had short brown spiked hair and dark skin, he seemed to always wear black, black hooded sweater, and black jeans.

"You got here quick."

"Well it _is _an emergency, besides nothing too exciting is happening at work anyways."

I looked at my door and it was still cracked open.

"I haven't gone inside yet, you know since it could be a crime scene."

I raised an eyebrow at him, I think it's because he's a non-bender and he can't really fight worth a damn.

I nudged the door open with my foot and raised my hands in front of me, the classic airbender's fighting stance. I swiftly moved inside, checking around corners, bathrooms, the laundry room, even where my bed was kept but no one was here.

I called Eric in and finally looked at my apartment, nothing was moved. It was like no one was here beside myself, but I know I didn't leave my door open.

"What the hell? Must have been a false alarm, sorry about that." Eric was rubbing the back of his head looking around.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you phoned, thanks."

"Okay, well I'm going to bed, night." I wasn't really paying attention to him I was too focused on looking for _something _out of place. I heard my door click behind Eric and did one last sweep over, that's when I saw it.

I ran over to the desk I had to the far right of the room where I did reports on prisoners. A picture frame was lying face down on the metal desk.

I picked it up, it was a picture of myself and my parents I was in the middle, smiling so widely my eyes were closed but my parents faces were covered with black tape. My hands were shaking when I peeled the tape away from their faces, I sighed heavily in relief; the picture was intact.

My father was still smiling brightly, his hair was black and curled around his face; it's where I got my curly hair. My mother was beautiful, a bright smile, green eyes and short dark brown hair, my hair colour came from her. When I was younger my hair was so short and curly that it looked like an Afro, it was one of those basic family photos but I still remember the day we took it.

I smiled sadly at the picture, they died a year later, they had both been airbenders and I know there were other airbenders around but my memory seems to have blanked that tragedy from my mind. The only reminder I have from it is the small scar going through my right brow.

Why the intruders covered their faces I don't know, it was definitely a message but I don't know what it meant, were they going to try and get rid of me? Make the airbenders extinct?

I set the picture frame down carefully; I was throwing the pieces of tape out when something else caught my eye. I picked something off the bottom of the frame; it was sticky note with jagged writing on it.

_THE AIR IS CHANGING._

I look closer at it, hoping it would tell me what it meant but it never changed, great now I had to figure _that_ out. I knew they wouldn't come back tonight, they were waiting for the opportunity for me to leave my apartment, there were to many witnesses here to try and take me down.

I sighed dramatically and looked at the clock, 9:30pm. I glanced towards my TV and the bag of chips sitting on the coffee table; might as well have a movie night.

**BREAK**

Whoever broke into my apartment was sure as hell taking their time. I've been jumping at every sound I hear on my walks home and checking my apartment door and room thoroughly but there hasn't been anything for weeks.

I'm at the prison right now, my shift was over at 7:30, and I was on dinner duty right now, only an hour and a half left. My arms were crossed in front of me and I was positioned by the entry and exit to the cafeteria. I was itching to get home, I've been here since 5 in the morning and nothing exciting has happened here.

"I hear you had company the other night."

I jumped slightly at the sudden voice drawling beside me, Levi had just come into the cafeteria. His hands were in the pockets of his red pants and he turned his head to look down at me.

"That's none of your concern, Rivaille." I only spared him a glance before looking back to the crowd of inmates lined up for food and sitting down eating. Erwin must have told someone and they spread the word, I bet it was Nile.

Levi was still standing beside me; I could see him lean down towards me from my peripheral vision, his hand moving to lean on the doorframe.

"I would watch your back if I were you."

I turned to look him in the eye and I wish I hadn't, his face was closer than I thought it was.

"Are you threatening?" I tried to keep my voice steady, tried to refrain from stepping away.

"It's more of a warning." With that he pushed off the doorframe and made his way to the cafeteria line.

Why do I get the feeling he knows there's something big coming.

**BREAK**

I had just gotten off the subway and was walking on the sidewalk with my hands stuffed in my leather jacket, my breath clouding around me.

I was about four blocks away from my apartment when I heard someone's footsteps behind me. I didn't think too much of it until I heard the second pair of steps and it sounded like they were speeding up.

I did a quick glance around me to see if I could spot anyone else, I was careful not to move my head because I didn't want them to know I heard them.

One pair of steps began to run. I waited until they were close before I turned on my toes and kneeled to the ground. The person was too close to react as I brought my right arm up to curve around their two legs, taking their legs out from beneath them. As I stood I brought my right leg out in a kick, air forming off it and towards the second person, it hit them in the torso and they went down. All of this was done in one fluid motion, all of it done in less than 7 seconds.

I was facing the road now, my arms slightly raised on both sides; I was trying to keep an equal eye on the two of them. These can't be the people that threatened me; they were horrible fighters.

At least that's what I thought until the one to my left abruptly stood and blasted fire right at me. It was a strong flame and when I bended an air wall in front of me it blazed around me, licking at my clothes.

My arms were crossed in front of me and I whipped them out, as if I was pulling curtains from a window, dispersing the flames, to see a leg aimed directly at my head. I twirled downwards on my toes and came up on the other side of the assailant and skipped back a few steps.

Spreading my feet in front of myself and putting my hands up in front of me, I waited for the next attack. I couldn't make out their faces for they had masks on and were wearing dark clothes but from their body type they looked like men, very large men.

Out of nowhere a person's fist connects with my jaw, I stagger sideways and land in the road holding my jaw and looking up at the newcomer with shock. _Where the hell did that come from!?_

They're a non-bender, I don't know how but I could always tell the benders from non-benders apart. It was the way they carried their selves; this one was a small girl.

I stand quickly and circle them until I have her lined up with one of the others. I run and jump, flipping I land with my hands on her shoulder and clench her shirt, using my momentum, I flip all the way over bringing her with me until I throw her with all my might at one attacker; successfully taking them down.

I may be small but I had strength and the air on my side.

I was just facing the other one when someone down the street yelled.

"Hey! What's going on down there!? I'm calling the police!"

I turned back to my attackers and they were all ready running down the alley, I decided to turn towards my apartment and run for it. I didn't want to have to talk to someone I know about how I almost got my ass kicked.

**BREAK**

Waking up in the morning was painful, I forgot about my scuffle last night and yawned widely and instantly groaning in pain, my jaw was throbbing. I rolled out of bed and jumped off the platform, softly landing on the floor I walked to the bathroom and grimaced when I looked in the mirror. An ugly blue, purple bruise formed on the corner of my right jaw over night.

How am I going to explain _this _one to Erwin?

I was known for coming to work with bruises and scratches, it was usually from the boxing matches I'll have in the Pit. It's where everybody who wants to get some steam off or have fun fighting different benders and non-benders, usually there was money involved. I'll just use that as my excuse.

I slowly got ready for my day of work. Levi's warning last night came true and it's kind of freaking me out.

I pulled on a pair of form fitting black pants and a grey long sleeve shirt. Throwing bread in the toaster I went to the bathroom and flattened some unruly curls. I looked at my clock, 4:45am.

_Oh shit!_

I have 15 minutes to be in that prison's building. I did a bad job at brushing my teeth, splashed water on my face and ran to the kitchen to grab my toast I didn't have time to butter it I just put it in my mouth pulled my coat on, pulled my boots on and grabbed my keys.

The way down the hall I was hopping from foot to foot, trying to tie my laces to my boots. When I got outside I didn't bother going for the subway, I used the wind around me to boost myself into a record-breaking speed. I was at the prison in 5 minutes.

I tried to make myself discreet on the way to the locker room, I didn't want people seeing my bruise, at least not until I finished my toast I was alsotrying to hide.

When I walked out of the locker rooms fully equipped, I bumped into Reiner and Bertolt Hoover, an extremely tall man with brown hair and green eyes, he's an earthbender and from what I've seen the two of them are excellent friends.

"Oh, hey Rhe- woh! What happened to your face!?"

Reiner was pointing at the bruise and was about to poke it before I swatted his hand away.

"I was at the Pit last night."

"You finally lose?" He was grinning widely.

I scowled up at him, "no, who do you think I am?"

I dramatically flip my hair and make my way towards Wing B, in about three and a half hours the prisoners will be up for breakfast; after that today was the day some of the inmates would clean the halls.

It finally hit 7:00am and that was the time we did our rounds, doing a count on the prisoners to be sure no one was out of place.

When I got to Levi's cell, the last cell on the second floor, my heart skipped a beat nervously; I couldn't see him. They didn't design the bunks for shorter people to see over so I had to stand right on my toes to try and spot him. Just as I was about to call his name, a hand rose in the air.

"I'm here."

I sighed in relief. I went to the railing and yelled down to Reiner who had counted the first floor.

"All clear!"

"All clear here too, lets open them up!"

I walked to the stairs to the first floor, we didn't use our bending here unless it was necessary, when we did bend it would rile the prisoners up, we try to avoid that.

I went to the control panel in the room overlooking the cells, as I hit the button for the cell doors to open a loud buzzing sounded off and the doors slid open, letting those who were awake exit and make their way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

I saw Levi exit his cell and I glared down at him, he always walked around like he knew all the secrets to the world, I bet he had something to do with my attackers from last night. This guy was really starting to piss me off.

**BREAK **

I was assigned to watch the three inmates currently mopping, we were in the first hall that led to the laundry room. There were two earthbenders and a firebender; waterbenders didn't get mopping duty for obvious reasons. Unfortunately for me, the firebender was Rudy.

He was going on about some fight he was in once and how he 'kicked all their asses simultaneously.' His rant came about when he asked about my bruise but didn't let me answer because he had blasted off into talking.

I was standing at the end of the hall by the door with my hands in my pockets; I had to do something to keep them from punching him in the face so he'd shut up. Sometimes this job wasn't the greatest for my anger management.

There was a light knock on the door behind me; I turned to see Levi's scowl behind the glass window. I grabbed my ID card that's attached to a retractable cord on my belt and slide it through the card reader. There was a beep and the door unlocked, I opened the door and I saw the stack of laundry in his hands.

My lips twitched in a mocking smile; he was on laundry duty.

When he walked through the door I closed it behind him and resumed my position in front of it. I saw him looking at my face from the corner of my eye as he walked by.

"There's a stool in there for you to reach the top shelf." I grinned at his retreating back.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be doing a lot better than your face."

He didn't even turn around to look at me, my grin turned into a scowl. _Ass._

It must have been 20 minutes later when someone's voice came over my radio.

"_Wing A has gone hostile, back up requested._"

I couldn't recognize the voice but I also couldn't go to help out, I needed to stay here and watch the three cleaning.

"O-h! B's getting cocky boys!"

I removed my hands from my pockets, when other Wings got out of hand it usually got the prisoners form the other Wings worked up. The three in front of me laughed and whooped excitedly.

"_We need more people here, things are getting bad._"

I was itching to go and help them but I couldn't have these three running around loose.

"Hey, sweet cheeks. They say you're pretty good at what you do, but how good are you against three men?"

The three of them turned towards me, Rudy in the front. He dropped the mop to the floor and stood with his fists up, I followed suit by spreading my feet and putting my hands in front of me, spreading my fingers. This is going to be difficult in such a small space.

Rudy was the first to move, he kicked a leg out and flames came towards me. I sliced through it with a wave of my arm and jumped in the air, bring my leg around to send him flying to the end of the hall with air.

I kicked the mop sitting on the ground up into my hands; spinning it I broke the mop's head off on the ground. The other two couldn't use their bending because there was nothing made of earth or metal.

I pointed the mop at one and flipped it around lifting the earthbender off his feet and slamming him into the roof, he was out like a light by the time he hit the ground. I wasted no time with swinging the stick to the side and slamming the other into the wall to my right, his head hit hard off the wall and he crumpled to the floor.

I heard yelling coming from the hall around the corner, more were coming including Levi, I wouldn't be able to fight them all, especially with Levi there. I turned and headed for the door; swiping my card through the reader I quickly opened it and shut it behind me just as they came around the corner.

They slammed into the door trying to break the glass but it was too strong, it was specially made for moments like this. Besides the laundry room, there was nothing much down there, there was only the most dangerous person in this prison locked in, I could only hope that door didn't break.

I pressed the button on my radio and backed away from the door as I spoke into it. "I've got prisoners locked behind a door in Wing B, I don't know how long it will hold. There were no other guards in that room."

"_We need you down in Wing B, it's starting to get crazy here._" It was Reiner's voice that came over the radio.

"I'm on my way_._"

I sprinted down the halls, sliding as I turned the corners. Luckily I never came across any prisoners, only guards running around trying to get to places they were needed. I finally came to the door to Wing B; I could see Reiner, Eren, Bertolt, Mikasa, Armin, and Annie Leonhardt a petit, blond non-bender who always looked like she was going to punch you in the face at any minute.

"How are things looking in there?"

Eren turned around and spoke, "not good, they've gone crazy in there, we were just able to make it out."

I walked up to the window of the door and looked at the chaos inside, fire was flying and water was splashing around.

"What got them all worked up?" I asked this as I still looked inside, frowning.

"We have no idea, one minute everything was fine, no name calling or pushing. One of the inmates suddenly struck out, and it wasn't for just because, it was almost like he waited for the perfect timing."

Armin said this from my side; he was looking inside Wing B with me. That didn't make any sense though, Wing A wasn't known for striking out like that, most of the people in there were over 50.

I looked at Armin, "were you there when it happened?"

He looked at me and nodded.

"Were there inmates from different Wings with them?"

He put a hand to his chin and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, that Levi Rivaille guy, he was collecting the laundry…" suddenly his eyes widened in realization. "No way! You don't think he started it all, he wasn't even there."

"_Shit! _ He must have had someone there he could easily fool into creating a riot. I knew there was some reason he wanted in here, it would be his biggest bust, taking down the strongest prison."

"Do we know where he is now?" Mikasa asked this from behind me, I turned to face her.

"I locked him behind a door that leads to the laundry room, he and other prisoners are in there. I don't know how long that door will hold though."

"Why would he go there?" Armin spoke again, "if he knew a riot would soon be breaking out, why finish taking the laundry back. If he was looking to bring us down, he should have positioned himself somewhere he could amplify it. I think he may have an ulterior motive."

He looked at me sternly, "you said you were alone over the radio right?"

"Yes…"

"I bet he was coming for you. He somehow knew you would be alone there with other prisoners doing chores, that way he had the extra leverage to take you down. Just think Rhett; you're the only airbender that we know of, if he got his hands on you, you would be the biggest trade in the market. By using the riot, he could slip away without anyone noticing."

"No way, that's crazy Armin. No one would put their life at risk to come _here _of all places, just to get their grimy hands on one person." Reiner put his hand on my shoulder as he spoke.

"I think Armin may be right, the night I got this bruise Levi gave me a warning, saying to watch my back. Three people attacked me on my way home that night."

"Well shit." It was Eren who spoke this time.

"_Rivaille is out! He's taking guards down left right and centre, be ready when he-"_

Static cut through at the end, it was probably Levi's doing. If he's out that means the other prisoners have gotten out.

I jumped as something hit the glass window of the door. I turn and look at it wide eyed, a crack has formed. Some of the inmates disassembled a bed and was using a post to break the glass. I saw the inmate swing at the window and could hear the glass crack; I backed away from the door.

This is not good; we may not get out of this mess.

The glass broke and I was the first to react. Spinning, I formed a large sphere of air in my arms and pushed it through the window, throwing the inmates halfway across the room behind the door.

More of them were at the door in an instant; two thrust their arms out to firebend at us, forcing the five of us to fall back around the corner of the small hall leading to the door. Mikasa and Eren stayed to retaliate against the fire, fire spilled around the corner and I had to duck and cover my head, hoping it wouldn't burn me.

When I looked up I froze, Levi was standing before me; he had discarded his red shirt revealing his dark grey shirt, the sleeves rolled up. He just took down three guards and caught my eye; he wasted no time running towards me, fire daggers in his hands.

I charged, meeting him in the middle.

He was the first to attack, swinging his fire dagger towards my head I easily blocked it with my left arm and swung my other into an uppercut, aiming for his jaw. He hit my arm out of the way and brought his leg up, kicking my stomach.

Sliding back, I barely had time to turn out of the way as his leg came down, fire blazing around it. I swung my own leg around and finally managed to hit him, blowing him off his feet.

I got into a fighting stance as he flipped up off the floor. I didn't like the fact I was already out of breath; his fighting style was hard to keep up with.

He moved after me again, when he got close his leg came up in a sidekick, I brought mine up and swiped it way, fire and air swirled around us. The way our legs connected had me spin around into his back, I brought my left elbow up and it connected with his ear.

It was like I was just a fly buzzing around his ear, he had no reaction to my blow; he grabbed the arm and twisted it around my back awkwardly. I grimaced in pain, his other arm grabbed something from my belt and I felt the cool sensation of a guns' barrel on the bottom of my jaw; I heard the bullet click into place.

I froze instantly; I could feel my sweat roll down my forehead. I tried to move away from it but he only pressed it harder into my jaw, I could feel his own jaw on the top of my head now.

"You won't shoot."

"No, I will. It just won't be your head."

"What do you want with me?" My voice shook and my breath was shaky, I was terrified.

Levi never answered; he let go of the arm behind my back and wrapped it around my torso to grab my cuffs. Bringing his arm back around he quickly cuffed my now aching arm and brought it around my back. As he cuffed my hands behind my back, I finally realized how far away we moved from the others, he must have pushed us back without me noticing.

I screwed myself over.

He grabbed the back of my collar and adjusted the gun still on my jaw. I could feel his breath in my hair as he spoke.

"Move forward, I'll lead."

We were almost at the front exit; everyone was so distracted they never noticed me being pushed out of the building by the most dangerous criminal known to Republic City. Until someone finally called out:

"Rivaille!"

Levi swung me around to face the person who called him, my feet stumbled beneath me, and I couldn't help the startled whimper come from my mouth. It was Erwin standing in front of me, a ring of water around him.

I could feel Levi's hand tighten on my collar and it began to dig into my throat.

"Let her go, Levi."

"No chance in hell, Blondie. This brat is the winning lottery ticket."

"I know you won't shoot her, you can't so just give up, you've got nowhere to run."

And he was, Nile and Mike, an extremely tall earthbender were on either side of Erwin. I heard a lazy, dramatic sigh come from Levi.

"Why do people keep saying that?"

The gun was taken from my jaw and was now pressed against my right shoulder blade and he fired the gun, the bullet went through my shoulder and hit the wall behind the three in front of me.

It took me a second to finally process what just happened before I cried out in pain. My shoulder felt like it was on fire and all I wanted to do was press my hand against the wound but they were still cuffed behind me.

I could see Erwin, Mike and Nile's shocked faces through my tear-blurred vision. I can't believe this asshole just _shot me!_

I was gasping now, trying to block out the pain. My legs were shaking under me; Levi was the only thing keeping me standing. He moved the gun to a different spot on the same shoulder.

"I'll keep shooting, it doesn't matter if she's injured she just can't be dead. If you don't let me leave I'll hit every non-vital point on her body."

There was a long pause before Erwin finally spoke.

"Fine." Erwin let the water drop to the ground around him, he stood up straight.

"Erwin we can't-" Mike stared at him in disbelief.

"There's nothing we can do, Mike."

That was the thing I didn't like about Erwin, he was so calm about everything, even when sending one of his own off to be sold and traded in the market.

Levi began to move backwards, he wasn't taking his eyes off the three of them and he wasn't moving that gun away from my injured shoulder and time either. Each step sent a shockwave of pain through my shoulder.

But I hardly noticed the pain anymore; I didn't break my eye contact from Erwin. I know he was letting me go to avoid injury and from the look in his eye, I knew he had something planned.

I heard the door behind me open and my heel bumped against the threshold. The morning sun shined down on us as the door slammed shut in my face.


End file.
